When Worlds Collide
by mrmonkeyman
Summary: FF7 Meets FF8 Meets Earth


****

When worlds collide

CHAPTER 1: The Beginning of the End

(We see inside a space station, orbiting the earth, with men bantering and drinking coffee)

Man: Damnit. They build this damn space station, and a fleet of ships, and what do we do? We sit on our asses all day, and for what. God damn waste of money. Why don't we just send 'em out on space missions to galaxies far far away…?

Man 2: Hehe, been watchin' Star Wars? 

Man: Yeah!

(They all laugh)

  
Man 3: Ah well, we've got a job to do…sit here, and do nothing till somethin' happens…fun…as If anything's gonna happen. Who'd wanna attack us?

Man 1: Yeah. 

Man 2: I'm gonna hit the hay. Call me if anything happens! 

(They all laugh again)

(Later that night, one of the men is sitting up, playing with a small game)

Man: go on…damnit! 

(A small pixilated explosion appears on the game's screen.)

Man: Awww…nuts.

(Some of the panels in front of him begin to beep profusely)

Man: What the fu…(He taps one of them) Energy…reading huge amounts of…shit…(He pulls down a walkie-talkie) Get the hell down here people, we've got a situation.

(Everyone runs into the room within 5 minutes)

Man 2: What the…

  
(He stares out the window, and spots the star which has stopped in front of earth)

Man 3: it's…huge…

(The star begins to get bigger…and bigger, until it covers the whole of the earth, and far beyond. The people wake up, and stare out of the window. They stare, dumbstruck, at the light's creation…)

(Back on earth, a huge conference is going on…)

UN Counselor: Calm down everyone. This emergency conference has been called because of the events, which happened in outerspace yesterday night. Dr.Rovotonich, please fill them in on exactly what has happened.

Dr.R: Thank you. I am afraid to say that the situation is more then distressing. Our earth, along with several other planets, of unknown origin and galaxy, has…combined.

(The whole crowd shouts and screams in horror)

UNC: Calm down everyone.

Dr.R: Yes. Please. The separate continents have all been accommodated for…and some have even joined. Most prominently, one of the bigger continents of another world has fused with South America. There are several other combinations, which have been detailed inside a guide, which will be published on the UN Web site. 

Reporter: But what if we have no access to the Internet?

UNC: People can read, can't they? Add it to your damn publication, scum.

Reporter: Hey, Jackass, watch your mouth!

(The UNC points to the Reporter, who is arrested)

UNC: Damn paparazzi. 

Dr.R: He had a point…

UNC: Leave it Doctor.

Dr.R: but.

UNC: LEAVE IT!

(In a hidden organization, deep in the heart of New York, there is trouble brewing) 

Bureaucrat: Great…what do we classify these "other worlders" as?

Governor: I don't know…we have to keep the people subdued. 

Scientist: But if word gets out of these "monsters" seen…we're in serious trouble.

General: I suggest we destroy each of these worlds before they do the same to use.

Scientist: how? And why? We do not know whether these people are even against us!

General: Better safe then sorry.

Governor: I agree with General Bhranig. We should just destroy these others…and call these new continents "accelerated evolution" or something like that.

General: Send a message to the pentagon…deploy Nuclear Weaponry…we may have to say goodbye to South America though…

Governor: Hmm…there shall be land to replace what's lost…(He picks up a telephone) Code P2.2321…

(In one of the other continents, there is wide spread hysteria. The capital is a similar conference.

President: Calm down everyone. I understand your fears, I assure you we shall keep you protected. For we are the new…

Assistant: SIR! Missile, closing in fast! 

(The whole crowd runs away from the dock and into the main city)

President: oh my…get the barriers up, send a message to Wutai and Kalm, red alert!

(The whole city is enclosed in metal barriers)

President: Barrier! Mbarrier! ALL!

(The city is covered in a rainbow of colours, and a bright aura covers it.)

Assistant: Get inside sir! 

(The president runs inside, and closes the last barrier as the missile hits. The whole city is shaken…)

President: Uhh…(Shakes his head) D…damage report.

Assistant: Sir…We managed to protect Junon, but…

President: What?

Assistant: We lost the Costa Del Sol…along with Fort Condor…It appears it was a bomb full of BIO 3. It's shrouded us in…we can't leave yet. There is fallout still happening. The whole of this continent is covered…we've got messages of a massacre at Midgar…I'm sorry sir. 

President: Kalm…what about Kalm!

Assistant: Ah, yes. Tifa called before you awoke, she said that she managed to protect it, and she's got an Esuna clean up going on around the whole area. She sends her love. 

President: Great…at least she's still alive. Get ready a hundred troops, all with Esuna Materia. And try and get the Sister Ray Island facility loading that turret with Esuna as well. We're gonna need a spit-shine operation. Oh. And another thing…

Assistant: (Notes all of that down) Yes sir?

President: Get me General Wallace…

Assistant: Yes sir!

(In another continent…)

Headmaster: C'mon everyone, listen up.

(All the students silence)

Headmaster: look…I know this whole "earth melding" thing is exciting and all, but we have to keep on our toes. The new trabia garden isn't for nothing! Right? 

Students: YEAH!

(A soldier runs next to her podium)

Soldier: Selphie! SELPHIE!

Headmaster Selphie: Can't you see I'm preaching to the many?

Solider: Missile…huffs…puff…. Heading this way…

Selphie: What…

Soldier: So…sorry…

Selphie: Get the MD level working damnit! This can't hit us! Not again!

Soldier: It's useless…Selphie. I'm so sorry.

Selphie: Oh, Irvine…why…

Irvine: It came out of nowhere, there was nothing we could do…sorry…

(The missile is seen overhead, and begins to descend. The students all duck for cover, and Selphie and Irvine embrace and drop to the floor, as the missile impacts…)

(Over at Balamb garden, the Headmaster is working, when he hears a huge thundering sound…)

Headmaster: What…oh my…

(He watches the huge cloud appear…)

Headmaster: Wait a minute that's…

(a blonde man runs in)

Zell: Trabia…that damn missile didn't come from Galbadia. Either…

Headmaster: No…no…. This isn't right…Selphie! Irvine! Oh god…

Zell: Should I send ove r some SeeD to check it out?

Headmaster: We're lucky our lands are so spaced out, or that cloud would hit us…yes, send some SeeD. Make sure they have decent gas masks…oh no…Galbadia Garden! Damnit…this is terrible…. They'd settled over next to Matron's old house…. No…Grrrr…. Get the galbadian missile base online. It's time for retaliation. Find out who sent that missile, and bomb them to hell. You got me?

Zell: Yeah, Squall.

Headmaster Squall: We haven't got much time. There might me another on the way…

****

PART 2: Damage Control

(Squall, head of Balamb Garden, is at the communications room)

Squall: We need to get through to Esthar. Try again. 

Worker: Yes sir.

(Zell runs in)

Squall: Have you identified the attackers?

Zell: Yeah. We got this message from them this morning.

(He runs over to a control panel, types something in, and a video appears onscreen)

Speaker: I am the president of Junon. This is a message of war. We intend to wipe you out. Goodbye.

(The video disappears)

Zell: Weird, isn't it?

Squall: Yes…

Zell: What should we do?

Squall: Deploy the missile base's strongest bombs…we have to get them back for this…

Zell: Aren't we being a bit…well…OTT? We don't even know whether Selphie and Irvine are even dead.

Worker; Sir! We've established a connection with Esthar! 

Squall: On screen.

Laguna; Squall! Thank god…that cloud from the bomb, it's hit us. We managed to use magic to stop it from hitting Balamb…the whole city's under lock down…from what we can see, Trabia was ripped to shreds. 

Squall: Have you identified what the cloud is made of? 

Laguna: A highly compressed form of BIO…they must be using some highly specialized form of it…I've never seen it this powerful. We've confirmed it was from the neighboring continent. We got a brief message from them, admitting it. 

Squall: So did we…don't attack yet, we need more time to be completely sure it was them. Ok?

Laguna: Bad News. The moment Caraway saw the message he sent five missiles straight at them…

Squall: Shit…

(At Junon, the clean up has been a success)

Soldier: The sister ray island cannon managed to cover pretty much the whole of the three main continents with Esuna. 

President: Thank god.

Soldier: We have no idea who it is who sent the missile. We suspect it was the strange continent, past the one that appears to use magic. 

President: Yes…Well, have there been any survivors found around Fort Condor? 

Soldier: I'm afraid not. It's been completely wiped off the map…the same has happened with the Costa Del Sol. Everyone who was infected by the BIO has been cured though. The continents' leaders have expressed their gratitude on the swift clea…

General: Yo, Spikey Ass! There's five missiles headin' this way!

President: What! 

General: They're not the same guys! They from the magic peeps! 

President: Shit! Close up Junon again, get everyone inside!

Soldier: SIR YES SIR!

General: Get yo spikey headed ass inside, Cloud! No time for yo magic!

Cloud: But we have to, or…

General: GET INSIDE, Y'HEAR!

Cloud: But Barret…

Barret: I'll worry my ass off out here, get inside!

(The whole city locks down, and Barret stands, alone, outside.)

Barret: BIG GUARD SUCKA!

(Another huge aura covers the town)

Barret: I pity the poor foo' who use missile against Mr.B!

(The missiles smash against the barrier breaking it)

Barret: ah…shit…This is it! 

(the Missiles thud against the walls, making huge explosions around Barret)

Barret: Up yours sucka!

(The final missile hits him dead on. The explosion rips a hole in the front of Junon's barrier)

Cloud: Damage report…

Soldier: Rupture to barrier. Barret…he was taken by the blast.

Cloud: Send a message to Vincent, Red, Yuffie, Tifa, Cid and Cait. Tell them to meet here. Oh, and ready a Squadron of Gelinkas. This means war.

(In a press conference on Liberty Island, in New York, Trouble is arising.)

Paparazzi: Are these reports of Nuclear Activity being used true?

UNC: No, no, no!

Paparazzi: But there have been pictures from the Nevada desert of you deploying them! We have proof!

UNC: We have not deployed our Nukes since the bombing of Hiroshima. I assure you.

  
Paparazzi: Don't try and deny it, the blast from the other continents could be heard and seen in the South American coast!

UNC: Lies! All lies! I assure you! We would not harm these other contine…

(It turns out we've been watching a video, which is stopped. The hidden organization, the Illuminati, is discussing the problems.)

Leader: It appears that we are doing well.

Governor: Yes…the nukes, along with the fake message, appear to have efficiently played them off against eachother. It shall only be a matter of time, sir.

Leader: But I am worried. We appear to have lost control of the public. Well, by the public I mean those damn paparazzi. 

General: The worst cases of this happening have been in Mexico City. There have been riots about the barricades blocking them from entering these new lands.

Governor: I think that the only way to control them is by placing them under Marshal Law. 

Leader: I agree. Do the same to any other city close to the area. In fact, the whole country of Mexico would be better of barricaded. That'll teach them to riot.

General: Very good sir.

Governor: But sir, what if we are attacked by the newer countries…

Leader: Exactly why we put them under Marshal Law. Construct military bases, and make sure they are well protected, and begin to construct an army. We'll need some protection if we're to survive an attack, if the situation arises

(At the junon airport…)

Cloud: It's great to see you all again guys. It's been a long time since we've had to fight…but I think we'll be ok.

Vincent: I think we are being played for fools…either that, or we are a punching bag for two different worlds…

Red: I am to confused. But I think it is a necessity that we attack and show them that we shall not back off in the face of the enemy.

Yuffie: (Punches air) I'm gonna steal all their money! 

Cloud: No, Yuffie. We actually have a plan, here. Tifa, explain.

Tifa: Thanks. Ok, here we are (She unfolds a board, with a map on it) Using sense Materia, we have managed to identify their leader. His name is Squall. That's all we know, apart from this photo (a black and white print flops down) We are going to attack the city using the Highwind.

Cid: Piloted by me, of course.

Tifa: Yes…ok. Along with a large Squadron of thirty Gelinka fighters, thirty in total. They shall provide cover fire, while we have the highwind hover next to this "garden" city he lives in, while we fight our way in, and capture Squall. Everyone got me?

Everyone: YEAH!

Tifa: Then move out!

****

PART 3: Warfare

(We see a the Gelinka Squadron in formation, protecting the Highwind)

Pilot: Highwind, this is Zeta Leader here, we've spotted the Garden.

Cid: Good work. Keep high enough so that we don't get on their radars…

Pilot: It appears to have got itself onto the land we've identified as Esthar. We have no idea how this happened, but we're going to have to be careful, I doubt we'll get a warm reception.

Cloud: Don't worry, pilot. Just keep circling the city, making sure you don't get into their range. I'm gonna get a bit more info on them. (He powers up sense Materia) Hmmm…This Squall looks like a tough cookie. He appears to be about as strong as I am. Make sure the troops are ready, Tifa. 

Tifa: They don't listen to me, Cloud! 

(She points to the troops, who are just laughing and joking)

Cloud: Watch this.

(He lobs his Ultima Weapon at the troops. They jump out the way and immediately stand to attention)

Cloud: Listen to the lady, got me?

Troops: SIR YES SIR! 

Cloud: Ok, get 'em ready.

(He walks over to the pilot's seat and taps Cid on the shoulder.)

Cloud: Are the weapons ready? 

Cid: WHA! DAMNIT! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!

Cloud: Ok…ok…are they ready though.

Cid: Yeah, done and dusted. 

Cloud: Great. (He pulls down a communicator) Zeta Squadron, get ready to make the attack…

Pilot: Yes sir. 

Cloud: Tifa! Get the troops ready for attack. We need to hit 'em hard and fas…

(Loud beeping comes from the various panels)

Cid: Shit! We've got ships comin' in fast, big ones! 

(We see the Ragnarok Squadron charging at the Gelnikas)

Squall: Ok, everyone., get ready. We're gonna have to get these guys away from Esthar!

Zell: Yeah! (He pulls back on the controls, and flies towards the advancing ships)

(Back with the Gelnikas)

Cloud: (Uses sense) Wait…the Red ship. Squall's on it. DIVE! Attack the garden!

(The Gelnikas dive, and let go a plethora of bombs and explosives onto the garden.)

Pilot: Direct hit, sir. We've caused plenty of damage, but Th…o…. H…Shi…

Cloud: What! Wha…oh no.

(The Ragnarok use their lasers to slice the Gelnikas in half)

Zell: Got 'em!

Squall: But they got the garden! 

Zell: Damnit! You're right!

Quistis: This can't be good. 

Squall: Tell the other pilots to go back to Esthar.

Zell: What?

Squall: JUST DO IT! And get us as close as possible to that Airship!

Zell: O…k…All fighters return to base!

Rag Pilot: You sure sir?

Zell: Yeah. Commander's orders! (The rest of the ships turn back and fly home) Well, ok. I'll get us in as close as possible.

Rinoa: Squall, I don't think this is a good ide…

Squall: I know what I'm doing.

(At the highwind)

Cid: They're retreating…must've caused too much damage! PANSYS! Waitaminute! The main one, it's trying to get up close to us!

Cloud: Oh crap…looks like we're gonna have to fight pirate style. Get ready men!

Troops: Sir!

(The Ragnarok flies to the side of the highwind and twists one arm round to grab its nose)

Cid: Shit! 

(Back on the Ragnarok)

Squall: Ok, everyone, get ready to jump onto their vessel!

Everyone: WHAT!

Squall: Zell put it on autopilot, and open the hatches, we're going in!

Quistis: Squall!

Squall: Just get ready to jump over!

(They all climb to the top of the ship, and teeter in the wind)

Zell: This is crazy!

(Cloud, Red XIII, and fire an Ultima spell at Zell, sending him flying off the top of the Ragnarok)

Zell: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! 

(He falls)

Squall: Zell! NO!

(Squall tries to grab him, but Zell is too heavy, and drops. Squall stands up, and scowls at Cloud. Everyone silences, and Squall and co. Make the jump. They land unhurt, and draw their weapons.)  
Squall: This is the last time you kill one of my friends, you asshole!

Cloud: Believe me, I've never had the pleasure before!

(They spar, clashing so hard they are sent flying backwards)

Squall: Tired? 

Cloud: Just getting started!

(They charge again. We now see Red XIII going against both Rinoa and Quistis)

Rinoa: Such a cute widdle puppy. I wonder what stir-fry doggie tastes like?

Quistis: Chicken. Let's go!

(They both jump at Red, who dodges)

Red XIII: Oh, how mature. Erm…I could use a little help. Where's Tifa and Vincent! AND YUFFIE!?

(Tifa is running up the stairs, along with the troops, when Squall casts Barrier on the door, blocking their way, and Yuffie is vomiting over the side of the ship)

Tifa: GET GOING, BREAK IT DOWN!

Troops: YES SIR!

Tifa: Ah…it's a start. 

(Vincent has jumped into the Ragnarok)

Vincent: Mmmm…technical. 

(He presses a few buttons, and the arm withdraws from the side of the Highwind)

Vincent: Now…to get this baby out of here.  
(He manages to work the ship. He begins to fly away from the Highwind. Squall and Cloud are still fighting)

Cloud: Damnit man, you cant even control your own ship…

(The Ragnarok flies away)

Squall: Crap  
(The troops finally break through the barrier, and back Rinoa and Quistis into a wall)

Quistis: You wouldn't hurt two women would you?

Troop commander: No, but she would! 

(Tifa marches through the crowd, and knocks both of them out in one kick)

Tifa: Ok, men. De-arm all of them and put them in the holding bay till we get back!

(The soldiers knock Squall out, and drag him, along with Rinoa and Quistis away)

Cloud: Tell Cid to fly us back to Junon. We need to interrogate these asses. Any news on what happened to the one who fell?

Tifa: We couldn't get to him in time.

Cloud: (Bangs the floor) shit. I didn't want any casualties. 

(In the city of London, a small Internet café is full of people finding out about the country melding)

Man: Shit…there's a new continent stuck onto Ireland!

Man 2: Apparently the others are nearer Russia…

Man: I don't care, as long as they don't attack us 

(A tall man walks in)

Tall man: Alright Adam?

Adam: Fine Ed.

Ed: This whole "extra continent" business is a bit heavy, isn't it?

Adam: Yeah. Jared over 'ere has the crazy idea he saw the Ragnarok from that game, y'know that old one, final…fantasy 8, yeah! That's it.

Jared: Oh bugger of, Adam. I really did see it. 

Ed: Right…(he pats Jared on the head) 

Jared: Patronizing twat.

Ed: Calm down…calm down. It's not exactly something you see every day is it? 

Jared: I see your point. Damn, I wish I'd of had a camera.

Adam: Can't have everything Jared.

Ed: What confuses me though, is the way that I saw it happen…

Adam: Yeah, you were actually out, and saw it didn't you?

Ed: A big line of light, then a big star appeared, and then a big flash of light. Nothing else really happened after that.

Adam: Sounds like a government conspiracy! 

(They all laugh.) 

(At the illuminati headquarters, the same Leader, General and Governor are debating something)

Leader: You fool! 

General: But they took the bait, they believed the story. The public are foolish.

Leader: Don't try to fob me off. I know they have knowledge that that star wasn't just "quick evolution." There are around seven hundred known reports that it was a beam of light, which made the star appear. I knew the experiment would be obvious. General, you have outlived your usefulness. (He clicks his fingers, and two armed guards walk in. He nods at the general. They shoot him there and then. The governor looks shocked) 

Leader: Calm down, Governor. I still have use for you. Get a cover story ready. NOW!

****

PART 4: Revelations

(We are in an interrogation chamber, and squall is sat down in a chair)

Squall: You shot a bio bomb at us, so we retaliated, god…how many times do I have to say it!

Cloud: Wha…we didn't!

Squall: Yeah right! You even sent a cocky message to us about it! (He throws a small communicator out, which projects an image of Cloud admitting to the attack)

Cloud: What the…that's not even my office…anyway, we've identified the missile as the other continent's.

Squall: What? 

Cloud: The missiles that hit our continents were from the original continent of this planet. We are sure that they were trying to wipe us out for their gain. We intend to attack them, and teach them a harsh lesson about who you mess with. We've already got an army together. We plan to assault them. If you'd like to see your friends, they're just across the hall.

(Squall gets up, and runs into a hall with Zell, Rinoa, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and Seifer.

Squall: SELPHIE! IRVINE! SEIFER! 

(He throws his arms around them all.)

Selphie: Erk…ox..y..gen..

Squall: oh, sorry. (He lets go) How? How did you all survive! Zell! How?

Zell: That guy Vincent caught me when I was falling. 

(Cloud walks in)

Cloud: We noticed where the bomb had hit you, and we fired a shot of Esuna over there.

Irvine: Cloud also sent in some dog and troops to save us…

(Red XIII walks in)

Red XIII: We didn't manage to save many of the Garden members and that woman…Matron…I'm sorry Squall.

Squall: Damnit! Grrrr…

Cloud: So, do ya wanna join us?

Squall: Yes…

(Everyone from the SeeD team nods)

Cloud: Then meet at the comms room. Red'll lead you up there. We need to get ready a strike force.

(At the illuminati headquarters…)

Leader: There was…a battle.

General: Yes sir. A leader was captured.

Leader: Yes…they'll kill him. I'm sure of it.

Governor: This plan is going brilliantly sir. We'll soon have enough land to begin our major space project.

General: Yes sir. We shall start development once we have confirmation of the…(He mobile phone rings) Yes. What? WHAT! I cannot believe this! SIR! Both London and New York are under attack from the other continents!

(In London, the Ragnarok squadron, Beta, headed by Squall, is bombing the city. Down in the actual city, there is mass hysteria)

Adam: Shit! 

Ed: Erm, we're sorry Jared.

Jared: See1 SEEEE!   
(A bomb falls and makes a huge crater in the middle of the road)

Adam: Bollocks!

Ed: We need to get some cover!  
(A huge Laser bolt slices through the street)

Adam: Where! They're going to fry us!

(More bombs land, closer to them. They run, but an explosion hits a gas tank, and catches them all. In the Ragnarok, Squall is at the controls.)  
Zell: Squall! SQUALL! You're killing people! This isn't a game!

Squall: They killed Matron. They deserve to die!

Zell: These are innocents. We wont get any retaliation from the…oh crap! 

(He notices the jets flying towards them)

Squall: Ragnarok squadrons, split up and follow those other fighters (He notices the tanks wheeling into streets) ZELL! Get the laser cannons online and shields UP! 

Zell: What are we actually looking for? 

Squall: We need to hit them HARD. We need to get them to feel the pain we're feeling. 

Zell: Back off Squall! What will this do for us?

Squall: it'll get revenge.

Zell: You mean we didn't actually get an objective?

Squall: No..you're right, no!

Zell: Then call off the attack!

Squall: Ok…Ragnarok, fall back…

(In America, Cloud and the Gelnikas are attacking New York)

Cloud: Ok, we're attacking the UNATCO building, the biggest skyscraper in the world. 

Tifa: Cloud? Why are we doing this? And why have you just left Squall to go after London with no objective?

Cloud: He wouldn't agree with this. If we don't destroy the organization that sent those bombs, we'll be bombed again, and again, until we are nothing but a shadow of our former selves. 

Zeta Leader: Bad news sir! 

Cloud: WHAT!

Zeta L: We can't drop any bombs, we've got a huge EMP field stopping us!

Cloud: This is really bad. Cid, get us to the top of the building. 

Cid: Gotcha!

(The highwind is flown to the top of the UNATCO building)

Cid: This is it. 

Cloud: Tifa, Vincent and Red, Come with me, Cid, keep the highwind hovering.

Cid: ok. Good luck!

(Inside the UNATCO building…)

Cloud: It's way too quiet. 

Tifa: Surely we should just find out where the hell the ones who sent the bombs were?

(There is a smash from the window behind them)

Squall: CLOUD!

Cloud: What the…Squall?

Squall: Cid told me your whole damn plan. Uniting with this "Illuminati" for a better world? 

Tifa: Cloud?

Cloud: Grrr…Well, you may as well know now. Yes, we were brought here by the Illuminati to join the Earth, and make a better society. They contacted me, and I agreed. They made it using BIO so that we'd be able to at least keep me alive! I was going to be able to free the world of overpopulation, but you ruined it. All of it!

Tifa: Cloud…what…what's wrong! This isn't like you!

Leader: Because it isn't him. 

Cloud: Shall I?

(The Leader nods. The mask is ripped off to reveal Sephiroth)

Red: Now I'm confused…How did Cid know?

(Cid walks in) 

Cid: I've had enough of all this "peace" and "love." Nobody ever gave me anythin' in return!

Squall: You piece of shit. 

Sephiroth: Hahaha! You shall all fall to the power of the New Illuminati! (He skewers Squall on his sword, and throws him out of the window)

Leader: S…Sephiroth!

(Vincent has a gun to the Illuminati leader's neck)

Vincent: It's time this chapter was closed: For good. (He pulls the trigger, and the Leader falls)

Sephiroth: Wow. So you finally got the balls to kill someone, eh Vincent?

Vincent: I'm going to rip you limb from limb…

Leader: Damn…y…you all…burn in hell…(He lifts out a small panel with a button on it…and presses)  
  
(A voice comes over the tannoy)  
  
Voice: Nuclear implosion of UNATCO building set. Blast area will hit for seventy miles outwards. Have a nice day…

(The leader finally dies. The building's implosion begins, and it starts to shake and crumble)

Sephiroth: Oh well. Your beloved Cloud is dead, and so shall you be…in

Voice: 5 minutes.

Sephiroth: Thank you…

Tifa: HOW! 

Sephiroth: He never left the northern crater…mwahahahahahah! 

Tifa: No…no…NOOOOOOO!  
(She runs at him, and smashes him through the window. He falls to his death)

Cid: I suppose you're going to kill me now!

Voice: 2 minutes.

Red XIII: No…the blast'll get you, at least.

(Suddenly, the nose of the Ragnarok smashes through, and Zell jumps in)

Zell: Get in damnit! 

(They all jump in, except for Vincent)

Vincent: I'd rather stay here…my time has finally come to an end on this world…

Red: No, Vincent. Please come with us!

Voice: thirty seconds and counting…

Red: C'mon!  
(Vincent walks away)

Zell: here we go!

(They begin to escape from the blast on the Ragnarok)

Voice: Implosion Imminent.

Zell: We're not going to make it!

(They try and escape, but the huge explosion rips through them, along with the rest of New York…) 


End file.
